Alycia Woods
�� Alycia Woods �� �� Backstory �� It all started out in the large city of Sydney Australia. Alycia had join her perfect world. It was her, her mom, and her dad. Perfect. Besides the fact that 4 years after her, Alycia's little brother Alfie would join the world and show Alycia that life comes at a price. As she grew up her life was pretty good. Her and her little borther attended school every day and everything was perfect. Or so she thought. When Alycia was old enough to go to her friends house she soon realized how different her family was from others. She soon realized that normal parents did NOT yell at each other as much as her mother and father did. As she got older and was old enough to attend Middle School she got home from school one day to her a loud crashing noise and loud footsteps. She stood outside too terrified to walk inside. Her mother stormed past her to the car and wiped out of the driveway. Alyca didn't understand what was happening at the moment but her dad explained to her that her mother was just being moody. Over the ext couple years her mother grew more and more distant from her. Which Alycia didn't mind assuming her best friend in the house was her father. One year on her 15th birthday, she walked downstairs when she heard screaming. Her father grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the car. Alycia was in to much shock to understand what was happening. All she could feel was her body shaking. Her dad brought her to a hotel room and informed her that her mom had had an affair with a woman. To her father, who was a Catholic man, the was not only cheating but it was also sinning and he told her he couldnt live with a woman who did such things. So they packed up their stuff and moved to America, leaving her mother behind in Australia. When Alycia arrived she found out she would be attending Lake Wood Academy High School but she had no clue how to life like an American. Her older cousin, Landon taught her the ropes of being an american then let her go on her way in the big world. She met many people including Teagan and Summer her two best friends. Alycia is currently trying to figure out how to balance her life and high school. Join the rollercoaster. �� Description �� Alycia is a 5 foot 5 thin young women who has light brown hair with occasional blonde streaks. She has beautiful vibrant green eyes that will often show her emotions. When she talks she has a sharp Australian accent. Her walk has a lot of energy and almost a bounce in her step. She is very athletic and though she lacks hand eye coordination she loves to go on runs with her dog Fish. �� Personality �� Alycia is a very fun loving girl who loves to crack jokes and make people laugh. She always seems to be the life of the party and is always trying to be doing something. Her being so extroverted she does occasionally say her words without thinking and almost always regrets saying the after she does. She also is a very impatient person who tends to get very snappy when shes bored. �� Relations �� �� Favorites �� Foods Walter Melon Strawberries Mac and Cheese French Fries Movies The Harry Potter Series TV Shows Pretty Little Liars The Fosters Books The Harry Potter Series �� Gallery �� Alycia 1.png|Alycia smiling Alycia 3.png|Alycia riding her bike Alycia 8.png|Alycia with flowers Alycia 9.png|Alycia wearing her diva sunglasses Alycia 13.png|Alycia in black and white Alycia 14.png|Alycia and her stuffed koala Alycia 15.png|Alycia reading a book Alycia 16.png|Alycia at the beach Alycia Shopping Cart gif.gif|Stealing shopping carts Alycia 18.png|Alycia's Monday mood Summer and Alycia.png|Summer and Alycia Alycia and Summer2.png|Beach with the fav :P Teagan and Alycia.png|Teagan and Alycia Alycia and Teagan.png|Bff❤ Friendship.png| Summer, Alycia, & Teagan Summer, Teagan, and Alycia.png| Citrus Squad ❤ (Summer, Teagan, & Alycia) Alycia 17.png|Alycia and Meatball Alycia 10.png|Alycia and Fish Category:Characters